Mentality
by Suzuka Syuusuke
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke has lost his past 12 years of memories. He only has memories of himself before he turned five. Specialist Tezuka Kunimitsu was called over from Germany to help him. Will there be any development? FujiXTezuka.
1. Sickness 01

**Disclaimer :**_ i don't own Prince of Tennis_

A supernatural and romance genre-based fanfiction. A bit of an angst later in the future.

It's an _AtobexTezukaxFuji_ fanfiction. **Don't read if you don't like BL or Yaoi.**

There'll be_ deaths and killing _later on. So if you don't like dark and heavy themes, **just bear with me.** *smile*

There's not much of tennis here.

**Last note :** _I LOVE FUJI AND ATOBE. _(:

**Important notes :** _This is purely original. If you don't like BL or Yaoi, I warn you to not read it._

* * *

**Sickness 01 : Memory of a Child**

_"I just want someone to tell me it'll be alright"_

"Where is specialist Tezuka Kunimitsu?" asked Doctor Oishi. His assistant, Doctor Kikumaru replied, "Tezuka Kunimitsu has just gave us a call. It seems that his plane from Germany was slightly delayed". Doctor Oishi sighed, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Famous for his skills in curing patients with memory loss. I can't believe I'm actually going to see him with my very own eyes". Doctor Kikumaru gave a sad smile, "Yeah. Patient 13571, was it?". Just then, there was a small knock on the door.

"Doctor Oishi. Specialist Tezuka Kunimitsu has arrived"

"Thank you, Ann" Doctor Oishi stood up and opened the door to leave his office. Doctor Kikumaru followed him. His long white coat bellowed behind him. His face showed a worried expression. "Specialist... Tezuka Kunimitsu..?" asked Doctor Kikumaru, with an unbelievable expression on his face. Tezuka Kunimitsu helped cure many patients with memory loss. No one has actually saw his face before ( except for the rehabilitation place he works in ). People would have thought that he might be an old man. "Yes. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you"

In fact, Tezuka Kunimitsu looks very young. With brown hair and creamy white skin, he had a goddamn handsome face!

"Are there any papers regarding the patient?" asked Tezuka. Doctor Oishi nodded and gave him some papers. Tezuka read the paper thoroughly.

-------

_**Name :** Fuji Syuusuke  
_

_**Age :** 17 years old._

_**Birthdate :** February 29th 19XX_

_**Gender : **Male  
_

_**Patient No. :** 13571_

_**Cause of Rehab :** Memory Loss._

_**Updates :** _

_6th January - Admitted into Tokyo Hospital with injuries on his head, arms and legs.  
_

_10th January - Regained conciousness. Started throwing everything around him on the walls._

_15th January - Was visited by a family member. Claims he doesn't know him. Threw a vase to him._

_19th January - Doesn't have any memory until before he was 5 years old. Started talking to himself.  
_

_22th January - Pulled a nurse's hair when given medication._

_23rd January - Punched the doctor when given medication._

_25th January - Counselor arrives. Tried talking but no response._

_26th January - Trembles and shakes when someone tries to talk to him._

_24th February - Moved to the rehab centre. Refuses to let anyone change his bandages.  
_

_1st March - Hides himself in the corner every time._

_5th March - Refuses to step out of the room._

_17th March - Specialist Tezuka Kunimitsu's arrival._

-------

"What do you mean by _'trembles and shakes when someone tries to talk to him_' ?" asked Tezuka curiously. Doctor Kikumaru flipped a few papers then read, "It is written here by a doctor. It seems that he shakes a lot when someone tries to talk to him. The doctor thinks he is scared". Tezuka analyzed the paper he was holding one more time, then stated in a formal manner, "Alright. I'll try to help this boy. But I cannot guarantee that he will recover easily". Doctor Oishi and Kikumaru sighed a sigh of relief. They handed two folders to him. "I'll guide you to his room"

As they walked towards the patient's room, Tezuka kept himself busy by reading the important-looking papers."We're here, Tezuka-san". Tezuka's honey-brown eyes glanced at the door. It had the number 13571 on it. "Thank you" he said as he knocked on the door. "Fuji Syuusuke-san? I'll be coming in". He opened the door and almost immediately, a pencil was thrown right at him. The pencil missed him by merely few inches.

Tezuka looked at the boy who threw the pencil at him. He looked like his age, dressed in pajamas that seemed two sizes too big for him ( A/N : to those of you who reads Death Note, imagine Near's outfit ), and most importantly, he didn't look a bit like a male. "He doesn't look like a male, does he?" said Tezuka, unsure. He turned around when he did not get any reply nor answer. Both the doctor has already left. He sighed and frowned as he closed the door behind him.

The patient was squeezing himself to the walls. His knees pulled up to his chin, his hands hugging his legs and his blue eyes moist with tears. "G-Go aw-away" cried the boy. He squeezed himself to the wall. He was trembling so hard as if he was so cold. Tears were running down from his eyes to his cheeks. He hugged his knees tighter. His creamy white skin was covered with blood-stained bandages.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and walked towards the crying boy. As he approached him, he extended a hand. The boy looked at Tezuka with a scared look then all of a sudden, he bit Tezuka's extended hand. "Ouch" muttered Tezuka but he didn't let go. The boy used all his strength to bite Tezuka but he showed no sign to retreat. Instead, he used his other hand and patted him on the head gently. The boy slowly let go of his teeth and sat down. He stared at Tezuka as he examined his hand that Fuji bit.

"...wy...a...wy.." muttered the boy softly. His tears sinking his words.

The specialist kept quiet. "Go away..." sniffed the boy sadly, his hands wiping away the tears. "Don't hurt me...." muttered the boy. Tezuka's eyes softened as he patted his head again. He took a piece of tissue from the bed table and wiped them away gently, trying to not touch his fragile skin. As the boy finally stopped crying, Tezuka stood up and patted his head once more. Then, he left without saying a word.

The boy blinked at touched his head. He smiled to himself. He crawled towards the bed and climbed onto it. Then, he snuggled into the pillow.

He fell asleep peacefully.

Tezuka, who left the door slightly opened, smiled. Maybe it won't be too hard getting his memories back.

* * *

**Tadaaaa. I deleted my previous Eiji/Fuji fic because it felt kinda gross to continue. (:**

**Enjoy, please. Read and Review toooo!  
**


	2. Sickness 02

**Disclaimer :**_ i don't own Prince of Tennis_

A supernatural and romance genre-based fanfiction. A bit of an angst later in the future.

It's an _AtobexTezukaxFuji_ fanfiction. **Don't read if you don't like BL or Yaoi.**

There'll be_ deaths and killing _later on. So if you don't like dark and heavy themes, **just bear with me.** *smile*

There's not much of tennis here.

**Last note :** _I LOVE FUJI AND ATOBE. _(:

**Important notes :** _This is purely original. If you don't like BL or Yaoi, I warn you to not read it._

_

* * *

_

**Memory 02 : Guest of Honor**

_"I just want someone to stop this endless hell for me"_

Fuji was still sleeping peacefully. Doctor Oishi closed the door as gently as possible, "It's been a while since he has been able to sleep this peacefully. I thank you Tezuka-san". Tezuka nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll leave him to you then" smiled Oishi and he left. Tezuka opened the door as slowly as possible to not disturb the peaceful Fuji. After opening the door, he closed the door slowly as well. In his hands, were a tray of two teacups and a teapot. "Does he even drink tea?" thought Tezuka to himself but put the tray on a table. ( Fuji's room has a balcony ). He walked out to the balcony and felt the breeze graze his cheeks.

Then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Tezuka took out the phone and checked his inbox.

_From : Atobe_

_I'm in Japan._

He thought, "It's so like Atobe to send short messages". He then replied, _"I'm at the Kisaragi Rehab Centre"_ and pressed the 'Send' button. Not long after that, his phone vibrated again. The screen showed two words, _"I know"_. He felt disappointed. He expected something longer but it's Atobe Keigo we're talking about. Tezuka heard some rustling from the bed, Fuji had woken up. The patient sat up slowly and fixed his over-sized pajamas. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeves ( the pajamas was too big ). His hair was in a mess.

Fuji yawned and rubbed his eyes again. He turned to his right and saw Tezuka. His eyes widened with fear. He fell off the bed. Tezuka ran to him in worry, "Are you alright, Fuji-san?". Fuji nodded furiously. Tezuka patted his head. Instead of helping him stand up, he carried Fuji ( in bridal style ) and put him on the bed. "You should say thank you when someone helps you like this" lectured Tezuka. Fuji tilted his head to one side, indicating that he didn't understand what Tezuka was talking about. Tezuka remembered that Fuji had no memories after he turned five. So, it must have included his knowledge of speaking, reading and writing.

Tezuka sighed and sat down. "Follow me. Thank. You" started Tezuka. Fuji tried, "Tankyu". The specialist smiled slighty and stood up. Fuji flinched at his sudden movement. Tezuka took the tray of two teacups and a teapot. He poured the tea into the two teacups. He gave one to Fuji and advised, "Drink it slowly. It's hot". But it seemed Fuji did not understand as he gulped the tea down almost immediately. The tea was hot because Fuji stuck out his tongue and kept using his hand to fan it. Tezuka took out a block of ice from the fridge and gave it to him. Fuji took the ice carefully and placed it one his tongue. His blue orbs showed satisfaction. He smiled.

"Ice" said Fuji.

Tezuka blinked, "Yes. It's ice". The two of them kept quiet for a moment and Tezuka attempted to ask a question but stopped himself as he remembered that Fuji was unable to understand much yet. He placed a hand on Fuji's head and ruffled his caramel brown hair. Fuji pouted and smiled. Tezuka turned and was about to leave the room but Fuji grabbed his purple shirt. "Will come back?"

Tezuka nodded, "I'll come back later".

He left the room and closed the door without looking back. Beside the door stood Doctor Kikumaru. "Tezuka-san. Here~ Write your updates'' said Kikumaru as he gave him a official looking paper. Tezuka scribbled down,_ "18th March - Doesn't have the knowledge of language and reading"_ and handed it back to Doctor Kikumaru. "Hmm. Nya? He can't talk?" asked Kikumaru. "It doesn't seem like he understands. I'll be teaching him some basic things to let him remember some stuff" replied Tezuka. Kikumaru nodded and they both went off to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was busier than usual. Noisy was more like it.

"Nyah? What's going on?" asked Kikumaru. "Ah. The famous Atobe Keigo was here in our rehab centre" said a trainer. "EH? ATOBE KEIGO? What's he doing here?" screeched Kikumaru. "Rumors has it that he bought our rehab a new stock of medication" said another trainer. Tezuka sighed. He would have to expect this if he wanted to date the millionaire Atobe Keigo.

"I'll eat elsewhere" said Tezuka coldly. He turned on his heels and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. He walked so quickly and he didn't realize that he was already out of the rehab centre. "I might as well go get a shower" mumbled Tezuka. He crossed the road and arrived in his hotel ( yes. tezuka's hotel is just across the rehab centre ). As he passed the reception, the receptionist called out, "Tezuka Kunimitsu". Tezuka halted to a stop. "Yes?"

"There was someone looking for you earlier. I believe he has gone up to your room" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" thanked Tezuka and he took to elevator to floor 23. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator. He walked straight, turned right and arrived at his room. As expected, he saw _him_ outside his door. He was wearing a white tuxedo, a black tie and a bouquet of white champagne roses in his hands. "Took you long enough._ Ore-sama _doesn't like waiting. You know that, Tezuka" said Atobe in his usual mocking tone.

"....."

Tezuka opened the door and Atobe entered the room. "Some small room you have here" insulted Atobe. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched, "I'm sorry my room can't compare to your everyday meals". Atobe smirked and sat down on a nearby chair. To be honest, the room wasn't that small. The room was a suite room. A dining room, living room, kitchen, three bathrooms and two bedrooms. It's spacious enough for six people to live in.

"Here" Tezuka gave Atobe a plate of blueberry cake. He sat opposite of him, a plate of blueberry cake in his hands. His left hand held a fork. He poked the blueberry cake and ate it. "Ore-sama picked this up at the nearest florist shop" Atobe threw the bouquet of white champagne roses at Tezuka. He caught the bouquet easily.

He couldn't help but smile. Nearest florist shop? Yeah right. For all Tezuka knew, you could only get champagne roses in a florist shop located in Tokyo. They're now in Osaka, for god's sake. "Thanks" he thanked. "Are you heading back to the rehab again?"asked Atobe. "I'll have to go there at 7 at night" replied Tezuka. Atobe looked at him and had a bite of the blueberry cake.

"It's quite delicious"

Tezuka had the urge to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. He so did not invite Atobe just to eat cake. Annoyed, he stood up and said "I'm going to get a shower". He put the plate down, avoiding Atobe's eyes, turned around and headed for the shower. He entered the bathroom and closed the door. Atobe smirked. He stood up and took off his blazer. He took off his black tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He walked to the bed and sat on it in a way that might turn Tezuka on. ( it's up to your imaginations )

After fifteen minutes, Tezuka finally stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely on his hips. It could fall off even with just a small tug. Atobe looked at him, or more precisely at his muscular body. Tezuka saw Atobe on the bed sitting sexily. He gulped down his saliva and walked towards the bed. He sat on it, not facing Atobe. Atobe leaned forward and blew some air at his neck, sending shivers down Tezuka's spine.

Tezuka turned around to say something but was stopped by Atobe slamming his lips on him. "What's with the rush?" moaned Tezuka. "You left Germany without telling me beforehand for a patient. A male patient! _Ore-sama _is pissed off" whispered Atobe at Tezuka's ears. The both of them battled with their tongues, fingers and bodies. Atobe took dominance over him as Tezuka finally gave up. The silver-haired male's fingers found what they wanted.

An evening of moaning.

What a steamy evening, don't you think?

xx

Tezuka rubbed his eyes. He sat up on the bed upright and looked to his right. He smiled at the sight of the silver-haired male who was sleeping beside him with the white blanket covering his lower half of his body. He hadn't done_ it_ for so long. But he felt satisfied. He felt satisfied to know that Atobe flew all the way from Germany to find him. But there was always something about Atobe that was weighing on his mind.

Atobe's a millionaire. The thought that Atobe might have another lover weighed on his mind heavily. Tezuka leaned towards Atobe and kissed him on the forehead, "You seem to like kisses very much, Tezuka" muttered the silver-haired male. A small blush crept its way up to Tezuka's pale cheeks. He backed away by an inch and the millionaire boy kissed him on the nose. Atobe sat up and suggested, "Let's go shower. _Ore-sama_ is pretty curious about the patient boy who stole you away from me". The couple took a quick bath and dressed up.

They reached the rehab in less than ten minutes.

"Ah. Tezuka-san! Ara? May I ask who is this?" asked a random female nurse.

Tezuka smiled but didn't answer. "Tezuka-san" called out a voice. He turned right to see Doctor Oishi coming up to him with a tray of food in his hands. "This is..." Tezuka began. "Fuji Syuusuke's dinner" replied Oishi, handing the tray to Tezuka. The honey haired boy took the tray and thanked Oishi. Atobe looked at him with disgust, "You're going to feed a.. how old?". Tezuka looked at him, "17 year old. He's lost his memories, mind you". The silver haired male tch-ed.

He knocked on the door 13571 and entered.

"Fuji-san?"

Atobe stopped at the doorsteps.

Fuji looked at Atobe.

And he screamed as if the world was coming to an end.


End file.
